


Plain

by BrainBlister



Series: My collection of shitty stories (The Fallout Edition) [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, F/M, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBlister/pseuds/BrainBlister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige comparing herself to Ellie and being Jealous mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain

Paige watched Ellie and Nick converse from the entrance of the agency. Man was the dynamic between the two perfect, or maybe it was Ellie that was perfect... Yeah that was it. Her eye's fixated on Ellie, brown hair put up into a neat bun, eyes that shined just like the world did when you are on a jet high, her glossy pink lips turned up into the type of smile that made everyone in the room want to mirror it.

Not only was she a looker though, she also had a great personality. She was smart and that only seemed to flourish more with each passing day. She was sweet like a box of sugar bombs in the morning. Had a good sense if humor too, cracking jokes with Nick... Their energies so in sync.

Paige was envious to say the least. I mean to say that she was as ugly as a mirelurk would be insulting to the mirelurks, at least they bathed.... In irradiated waters, but still. She didn't have the bright personality that Ellie did.... In fact she would say that she had about as much personality as a pencil. At best you could say she was plain... And she could never have the same impact on Nick that Ellie did and as pathetic as it makes her feel to admit, it made her sad.

When Nick and Ellie stopped the trivial speaking he let out a sigh, "Well I better go, I have another case to close. I swear this city is like a rambunctious kid, can never stay out of trouble."

Ellie let out a short laugh before her face twisted into a concerned look, "You be careful, Nick,"

He gave her a reassuring smile, "I will Ellie stop worrying about me and smile, it suits you," 

To which she did what he wanted and gave that infectious smile.

Nick then turned to Paige, "You ready to go?"

Unlike the smile Ellie just gave, Paige's was feigned to mask her petty jealousy, "Yeah let's go...."


End file.
